


Looking at it now

by hellafearless



Category: One Direction (Band), Taylor Swift (Musician)
Genre: Fluff, Harry Styles and Taylor Swift friendship, Karlie Kloss/ Taylor Swift relationship implied, Karlie's not even in it so...., M/M, i don't know what this is, it's basically just cute fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-15
Updated: 2015-04-15
Packaged: 2018-03-23 02:29:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3751000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellafearless/pseuds/hellafearless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s been a long time since Harry had heard from Taylor. This was probably due to the fact that she’d been writing an excellent, Grammy-award worthy album that's supposedly about him, but it might just be because all she does is watch Friends on the couch all day. </p><p>Or the fic where Harry and Taylor have a completely platonic, friendship based conversation about 1989.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Looking at it now

It’s been a long time since Harry had heard from Taylor. This was probably due to the fact that she’d been writing an excellent, Grammy-award worthy album that's supposedly about him, but it might just be because all she does is watch Friends on the couch all day. Harry was leaving a club at 2 AM when he felt him phone vibrate in his pocket, confused as to why some god-awful Florida Georgia Line song was set as the ringtone. Taylor probably changed it back when they were ‘dating.’ Confused, he answered it, hearing the ever- chipper sounds of Taylor’s voice through the speakers.

“Harry!” He could hear her grin. “How are you?”

“Good, good thanks. Not that I’m not pleased to hear from you, but why is Taylor Swift ringing my phone at 2 O’clock in the morning?” Harry saw girls down the street point at him and fall into hysterical giggles. He smiled grimly. Despite hating the awful promotion Management put him and the other boys through, he couldn’t deny that it worked. What it actually succeeded at doing still baffled him, but at least he didn’t have to suffer through the fake homophobic crap ‘Louis’ was forced to say. 

“Nothing too pressing,” Taylor continued. “I was just wondering…” She paused, as if nervous as to how she should continue. “I was just wondering if you’d heard my album, 1989? It’d be interesting to hear your thoughts?”

Harry chuckled, realising that the last song he’d listened to had been New Romantics and he’d had a private little dance party in his hotel with Niall before he’d come out for the evening.

“Er yeah. I have listened to it.” Harry sounded shy. “I’ve listened to it a lot actually, and have played Wildest Dreams way too many times to be considered healthy.”

He could hear the sounds of Taylor cackling on the other end of the phone, and he realised that he missed her. He hated the winter of 2012, where they were constantly surrounded by paparazzi and Taylor’s misogynistic haters, but the one thing that made it bearable was the singer’s wit and dorky personality. 

“I’m glad. I just wanted to call about… Well. Some people may interpret the songs on there about you and while that’s what we both expected, I just hope that you’ll be okay with it. I mean, technically, I view the songs as more about me moving on and being okay with myself, while the romantic element takes a back seat through all of it.”

Harry nodded, understanding Taylor’s position of wanting to write about personal problems she faces, but not being sure if she can address something so private in song. 

“No, I get it. Completely.” Harry says as his driver opens the cab door and he slides into the car. “Do you mind me asking what you actually wrote the songs about?” Harry wasn’t stupid, he picked up all of the references to green eyes and paper aeroplane necklaces.

“Oh I see!” Taylor jokes. “You’re just as bad as the tabloids. You just want me for the gossip!”

“Well your hair’s pretty great too…” Harry smiles.

Taylor laughs before turning serious again. “I mean, some songs ARE autobiographical. Take Out of the Woods and I Know Places for example. We were both very scared and very vulnerable to the world, and that’s reflected in the uncertainty of those songs, I just added a romantic twist. We lived those exciting, terrible few months and we survived it with each other.”

“Yeah. Whilst we weren’t ever romantically together, you can’t deny that we were close. Being in a dangerous position like that means that you’re drawn to the other person.” Harry adds.

“Exactly.” Taylor continues. Harry hears sounds of dishes clinking in the background and knowing Taylor, she’s probably feeding her cats some pretentious rich food originally meant for humans.

“I also kind of built on the fictional characters the media painted us as. I mean, Blank Space is all about that crazy girl who stalks all her ex-boyfriends. Our ‘relationship’ was the most terrifying part of the 9 years I’ve been in the industry, and so it made sense to write songs about that. Whether people interpret it as a love story or not, is up to them. So yeah, some songs are about you, but others not so much. Wildest Dreams? Don’t flatter yourself buddy.”

They both laugh as the car drives into Harry’s house and he can see Louis’ shadow dancing in the window of their master bedroom.

“It’s really, really great Taylor.” Harry says and wishes he could see the girl’s face gently smiling back at him. “Honestly, the album is a real work of art and I’m proud of you.”

Taylor snorts through the phone and replies, “Jeez, no need to get so cheesy Style. You’re okay though? How’s Louis?”

Harry sees his boyfriend open the door, looking at him with warm eyes and he smiles back.

“Yeah, he’s good thanks. He’s probably burnt dinner knowing his god-awful cooking skills, but his cheekbones make up for it.”

Taylor groans, “Oh my god, he does have good cheekbones. You’re a lucky bastard.”

“I know” Harry replies. He reaches his boyfriend on the steps and pushes them both inside before wrapping his arms around Louis’ small body. Seeing his questioning gaze, Harry mouths ‘Taylor’ and points at the phone before tucking his head into the crook of Louis’ neck.

“Hands off now. He’s taken.” He feels Louis grin and dots a quick kiss on his lips before taking off his jacket.

“Oh, don’t worry Styles, he’s all yours. Say hi to him for me alright? And if you’re missing actual real food, Karlie can help me bake you some cookies, okay? I won’t keep you any longer though, so have a nice evening. Good chat.”

Harry grins and falls into Louis’ arms that are gently wrapped around his torso.

“Alright. Speak soon, okay? Bye.” Harry hangs up the phone just as Taylor swore at a nearby cat and he smiles down at him boyfriend.

“Taylor Swift?” Louis says in a mocking, disbelieving tone. “You could’ve told me.”

Nudging him gently in the side, Harry replies, “It was a good chat. And you love her really, you’re just jealous that you didn’t get an album written about you. When it wins a hundred Grammys, just know that it was this face that inspired those lyrics.”

Louis snorted and raised an eyebrow in a judgemental expression so sarcastic that Harry had to look away.

“Okay it is good.” Louis admitted, startling Harry into looking at him with shock.

“You listened to it?” Harry said in disbelief.

“Style is my jam!” Louis laughed and got a gleam in his eye as he led Harry to the bedroom. “And we’re about to go and have sex to Wildest Dreams so if I were you, I would stop thinking about Taylor Swift and start thinking about a certain someone who stayed up all night waiting for you.”

“Isn’t dinner going to burn?” Harry asked, but shut up as soon as Louis leant forward and whispered in his ear.

"Harry" Louis begins. “Just shake it off.”

**Author's Note:**

> I was having Haylor feels, what can I say?  
> I definitely ship Harry and Louis together, but after 1989 came out, I couldn't help but wonder about Taylor and Harry's 'relationship'. They'd make cute friends don't you think?  
> I was pondering about adding Karlie in, but I thought this fic already had enough mentions of baking, kittens and rainbows.  
> Hope you like it!


End file.
